This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. A. Specific Aims Increase the quantity and quality of translational and clinical research projects at Meharry Medical College and enhance the competitiveness of Meharry clinical and translational research investigators in securing extramural research funding. We will achieve this Specific Aim by developing and disseminating internal RFA's, soliciting pilot investigator-initiated translational and clinical research projects.